REWRITE
by Darcia Plushie
Summary: Following after the manga ends, a scientist gets an unexpected visit from the last Hanabito. She has come to correct the tales people have told of her...Only to show that what really happened to her is even more interesting.
1. Erase

'SANCTUARY' was the first fanfiction I ever posted to It was taken down a long time ago.

This is a rewrite (the title of this comes from both that this IS a rewrite and from the song by _Asian Kung Fu Generation_) of Sanctuary. I've been debating posting this for a while, but with some encouragement from my beta-reader and a bottle of green tea, here it is.

_**REWRITE**_

_Ichi--- 'Erase'_

The woman stood with her back to the door, glancing through the rows and rows of books on all scientific and alchemical topics she could find. Nothing could help her explain what the other scientific team had done.

She had tried and tried to contact the people she wished, but never prevailed.

A knock resounded through the office, and she glared over to the wooden door in the dimly-lit room.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

Neez's timid and shrill voice rose above the silence. "Someone...is here to see you, Dr Asagoi."

"Tell them I'm busy, Neez."

"But..." Neez said, and a suspicious sounding 'click' was made. Dr. Asagoi couldn't believe Neez was trying to open the door.

"Who is it." Asagoi said impatiently, annoyed that her secretary was trying to barge in.

"Sh...Shiva-sama is here to see you."

The doctor's face wiped itself of all emotion as nervousness set in. "Let...let her in."

The clicking noise was made and Asagoi realized it didn't really sound like it could be the door...

"The door is locked!" Neez screamed, followed by a whimper from the secretary and an impatient sigh...from someone else.

Dr Asagoi threw open the door and Neez stood, sweat rolling down her face and a small handgun to her head. Slowly, the doctor's eyes followed the gloved hand until she came up to the inhuman eyes of the infamous Shiva of the Darcias.

Asagoi had heard many things about Shiva; some so gruesome and horrible they could not be attributed to anyone in history. Many were positively unbelievable in the least. But nothing could truly prepare her for what she saw.

What really was 'Shiva the Sad One' was so strange and unworldly and grotesque that the doctor couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that haunted this being's features.

Her eyes were perhaps the most shocking part. They were sky-blue, which could be considered normal, except for the fact she had no pupil (yet was not blind like the other hanabito), and her actual eyeball, which on every other living this was white, was black. No traces of white or even veins were found in her eyes. Her lips were purest black, and as her mouth widened into an amused grin the doctor saw two rows of pointed silvery-white teeth, and as this being moved to speak Asagoi saw her whole entire mouth was blue and her tongue was black.

Shiva watched in giddy amusement as Dr Asagoi looked over her._ Be impressed. Be amazed. Be afraid_; she thought with a laugh.

The doctor saw dull blue-black hair and grey skin, marked with black scars of the moonlight crucible and containment unit. Even now the chains still hung from her wrists; black onyx and jet, the doctor noted.

Neez let out a cry to remind everyone she was still alive and Shiva rolled her eyes with impatience.

"Are you done?" Shiva said, blinking. Asagoi looked up, also blinking, but in confusion.

The hanabito sighed. "Damnit, woman, are you DONE GAWKING AT ME! I hate resorting to human measures to kill humans! It's like babies eating babies. It might be fun to watch but you feel kinda sick at the same time..."

Asagoi nodded. "Gomen nasai, Shiva-sama. I wasn't expecting you to be so..."

"--Fucked up. Get to what you were going to say beforehand." the hanabito finished for her, looking up to the doctor.

"Gomen nasai. But you're not as...tall as they said you were..." the doctor noted, looking down at Shiva.

"They make up a lot of stories about me, don't they?" Shiva grinned, her smooth and deep voice taunting the doctor. Asagoi could see why so many men fell under her power when she imposed as a human.

It was like speaking to a historical figure, Asagoi thought. This being had such a legacy and story behind her--

"That's why I'm here. So many people tell stories, you see..." Shiva finished Asagoi's thought, lowering her handgun and walking into the office. The doctor watched dumbly as Shiva sat in her desk and swiveled around in the doctor's own chair, making herself at home.

"And you seem to be the main influence."

"Gomen nasai, Shiva-sama. What?" Dr Asagoi asked stupidly, and Shiva rolled her eyes once more.

"That was fancy human-speak for 'you're telling lies about me and I'm getting pissed'."

"Oh. Oh! Gomen nasai, Shiva-sama."

"Oh...By the way..." Shiva said, glancing with a concerned look to the doorway. "Shouldn't you do something about that?"

Asagoi looked and saw Neez, collapsed, on the floor.

"Oh. Neez. She must have fainted."

The hanabito shrugged. "To be expected. How many of them damn things are around?" Shiva asked boredly, waving her handgun in the general direction of the servant.

"Oh. We uh...took her from Darcia's keep. We stormed altogether to grab as many of the hanabito as we could but we only got Cheza and--"

The doctor paused upon seeing the look on Shiva's face.

"Gomen nasai, Shiva-sama. I didn't know you still held a grudge."

Shiva smiled sardonically. "Oho. You assume many things, as I've seen."

The doctor remained silent a moment before speaking. "The lab split and they got Cheza. We got Neez."

"Your 'Neez' is only one of many." the hanabito noted boredly, spinning around in the doctor's desk chair again.

"Excuse...me?"

"There's enough of Neez to run the country. You picked the right one, though. She's surprisingly the brightest."

Shiva laughed.

"Your expression. You're very surprised. Yeah, Darcia didn't make them so smart." she noted quietly, thumbing through a book on the desk.

"So what is it...you have come to correct?"

"Your book."

"You...read it!"

"Damn straight. It isn't right, in the least. I do NOT 'suck' blood, I am not over seven feet tall, I AM a female and..." Shiva paused, thumbing through the book and coming upon the page she was looking for, noted: "I can...have...sex. How awkward can you write this, woman?"

The doctor looked sick a moment as Shiva read it and giggled; "You're REAL creative. I'll give you credit."

"I was NOT created by Darcia, by-the-way. I was only developed by him. I was created, placed in a containment unit, given to Darcia." she said, once again; thumbing through a book about herself.

"Given?"

"...Did I not say it?"

There was a long silence, and Asagoi stared at Shiva's one gloved hand.

"I've heard you can turn your fingers into blades."

"No...not blades. But...I can make them longer and sharper. Think about it..." Shiva said, pulling off the glove. The doctor felt sick as she saw the cut-up grey fingers that had been concealed under the glove. They oozed light green liquid...like a...

"Yeah. Think about it a minute. I was made from a flower. So I'm kind of like a plant. My fingers are my thorns."

Asagoi gave it thought for a minute and realized this was taking 'every rose has a thorn' a little too far.

Shiva slipped the glove back on and the doctor realized Shiva had no fingernails on either hand.

"My ears do exist, too." Shiva said, making another note on a page in the book she was looking through. "They're pointy. They're pierced, too. You made a mention of that, but how can they be pierced when they don't exist, like on this page?"

Much like a child, Shiva shoved the book in Asagoi's face with an eager look.

"I see." the doctor said finally, her face red.

"You didn't think I'd at least hear about it, eventually?" Shiva said, hurt.

"Well...they thought...you were dead."

"No. Just because Cheza is dead doesn't mean I am, too."

"So you're...the last?"

"Yes. But I am much, much different than Cheza or any of the other hanabito. You could say my sister and I were the only ones."

"Your...sister?"

"Yeah. We were twins. That's why Darcia took us when our creator offered...he was partial to us."

"So...what was her name?"

"Kalmia." Shiva said non-chalantly.

Everything in the doctor's mind was being re-written in front of her eyes. The fact that Shiva, THE Shiva of the Darcias, Shiva the Sad One, Lady Nataraja, sat in front of her changed everything from the start. But this was going to an extreme...

"What did...What did Kalmia look like? What happened to her?"

Shiva's grin slid into a crooked frown, and she looked forlornly at the Berber carpeting. "Kalmia..." the hanabito reminisced quietly. "She looked almost exactly like me. But her hair was longer...and green. She was very, very green and sick-looking."

"Like a--"

"Yes." Shiva finished for the doctor, "Like a diseased lunar flower. She was green and thin. She was actually created a brilliant white. She looked so very human, from far away...although, like an albino. But if you got close...you noticed things that were out of place. And as soon as Darcia acquired her she fell ill..."

"Is that how...she died? And when?"

"That is_ not _how she died."

Asagoi watched Shiva and gave her undivided attention. When she finally realized Shiva had stopped speaking, the doctor stood. "I'm sorry. Can I get a notebook?"

Shiva thought a moment and nodded. When the doctor acquired a notebook and pen from in front of Shiva, she sat down in the guest chair and started writing. When she finished writing she persisted in learning more about this 'Kalmia'.

"So what...did eventually kill her?"

"I did." Shiva responded. The hanabito never ever felt remorse for killing any living being...except for her sister.

"Why?" Asagoi asked, noting the regret in Shiva's eyes.

"She was sick. She couldn't take it anymore...she asked me to kill her. And I did."

Dr. Asagoi bit her lip as she watched the so-called 'Flower of Hell'.

"Don't you dare think I'm soft," the hanabito threatened, "I just hated her like that. After a while...since we were so closely linked...I started to die, too."

"I didn't think that at all, Shiva-sama." Asagoi corrected quietly, adding in a short bow of her head.

"Good. Now, to finish what I was saying. I killed her about 8 years after being released from the moonlight containment unit."

"A storage unit." Asagoi laughed, and Shiva shook her head.

"No. We were still developing. Had we been immediately released, we would have died immediately in contact with the oxygen and sulfur in the air."

"There's...barely any sulfur in the air--"

"It could still have killed us. As it is...Kalmia was still sick."

Shiva waited for the doctor to finish writing. "So, what is your name? Can I call you by something besides 'Dr. Asagoi'?", she asked, reading her nametag.

The doctor nodded. "My name is Asagoi Bara."

"Nice name, Bara. Now, do I need to correct your book by dissecting it page-by-page, or do you want to ask more questions?"

Bara smiled. "Thanks. Now, lets start with...how are you? What are you doing currently?"

"I'm hungry, actually..."

Dr Asagoi choked.

Shiva laughed. "I don't drink blood and I don't eat children. I don't really eat at all...but every now and then..."

"Wh...what do you eat, Shiva-sama?"

"Food." Shiva said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean 'what kind of food'?"

"Whatever I've been lacking."

"Like...?"

"I think I'm lacking protein, this time."

"Oh...gomen nasai, Shiva-sama. I don't understand--"

"That much is obvious." Shiva said dully, waving the doctor's own book in her face.

Bara took some more notes, and she situated herself again. "Well, when Neez wakes up--"

"--If she ever does--" Shiva added.

"--She can order us something from the cafeteria."

"I've always heard cafeteria food sucks. Not very good." the hanabito mused, and Bara laughed.

"School food does, yes. I should really say the kitchen, but...Who has a kitchen in a scientific facility?"

"An unsanitary one." Shiva said without thinking. The room was silent a moment and she waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bara. Just joking."

The doctor glared at her a moment and took a few notes. Shiva was almost sure as to what they regarded.

"Moreover...Can you start at the beginning?" Asagoi asked, and Shiva hesitated a moment.

"Like...when?"

"When you were first released from the moonlight containment unit."

"Alright then..." Shiva said, swiveling the chair once more. She made herself comfortable and adjusted her jacket, and her feet propped up on the table (Bara scowled as her papers got marks from Shiva's boots on them).

-

s

p

a

c

e

-

Please review and tell me how confused you are.

Also, please read the second chapter before flaming me. It'll start to come together...:sweatdrop:


	2. Created Different

I wonder if anyone who read 'Sanctuary' will read this. It would be interesting to see what they would think.

**REWRITE**

_Ni---Created Different_

Darcia inspected the young woman in the crucible one last time before setting her free.

The darker grey and gold uniform appeared very silver in the liquid filling the containment unit, and the black patches (which were cut-out on all of the other hanabito) seemed grey.

Neez walked in, crystal ball in hand. "They are arriving soon, with the wolves to be sacrificed."

Darcia's brow raised a moment as several hanabito and two wolves stood behind Darcia with confused expressions.

"uhuh. Right..."

Darcia cleared his throat and called forward a black wolf, which he referred to as 'Fenrir'.

"Come. Let her wake..." he said, and the wolf stood before Darcia, it's golden eyes glaring at him.

Neez had to turn away as Darcia decapitated the animal, and the unusual eyes of the hanabito opened with a start.

The liquid emptied out of the moonlight containment unit and she dropped, her black chains snapping. They were like grotesque bracelets on her thin wrists.

The glass of the unit shattered, and the other wolf and hanabito jumped back with a few screams and a whimper (one fell on the white wolf's tail).

The strange, dark hanabito growled at the others (which jumped back another foot).

This intrigued the noble.

"You're different...you were created different." Darcia said, inspecting the hanabito with interest.

"It's not like you didn't know that." she spat, and Darcia noticed truly how different she was.

Not only did she appear different, but her speech patterns were much different. The fact that she even could speak amazed him.

"You aren't so...pink." he finished, once again looking over her physical appearance. She growled, her pointed teeth and blue mouth shown more effectively.

"What I look like..." she said quietly, thinking. She glanced to the other hanabito in the room.

They all looked the same. They were dressed the same. The only difference was they each had a different haircut. She also noticed Darcia had no imagination; her hair was the same as another one's.

"Yes, yes, I was fond of Cheza's hair." Darcia noted boredly, as his newly-released hanabito glanced from her own dull-black hair to another hanabito's pink hair, touching her own hair and beginning to play around with it.

"Sh...Shut up." the hanabito said, shooting a glare at Darcia. She studied herself in the glass crucible and turned to look at her 'cousins'.

"...I'm prettier." she said finally, nodding quickly. Darcia laughed at her.

"I'm more of a...'blue' person, myself." he mused, noting all of the other pink hanabito. "I was relieved your creator made you as such."

"What, you needed something to match your castle?" she remarked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"It's a _keep_, actually." he corrected, hating the world 'castle'.

"It's a castle." she said confidently, crossing her arms.

"No, it's not."

"It's a fucking castle." she retorted, and Darcia _smiled_

This made her angry. Her fist balled up, and she completely paused when she noticed her fingers had pierced her palms.

Her fingers were becoming longer and sharper as she watched. Darcia grinned.

"A success, my lord?" Neez asked, and Darcia nodded once with pride.

"Now let's go retrieve your sister."

"My...sister?"

"Yes. You are one of a set of twins..." he explained briefly, and the hanabito blinked.

"My name...?" she asked, and Darcia paused.

"Shiva." he said, and they continued.

"Why that, though?"

"Because...it's a special name."

"How so?"

"'Shiva' was the name of one of many gods and goddesses from the lost time. One of the very, very few we actually have their true, used names for."

Shiva looked at the ground. Her name was special.

Shiva.

She liked the way it sounded, the way it could roll off her tongue. She couldn't wait for an opportunity to say it.

_My name is Shiva. He named me Shiva. It's a special name, Shiva..._

She hoped her sister wouldn't be named 'Shiva'...because she rather liked it. She wanted to keep it.

-

-

The hanabito, the single wolf and Darcia walked to the other side of the keep.

The room was almost the exact same as the previous.

Plain. Dark. And... in the center was another hanabito like Shiva.

They were much different than the others...Shiva never did learn how or why they were so different. She knew they looked and acted differently, and that was all.

Darcia repeated the ritual of killing the wolf, and a pure white maiden crawled to them from the broken glass.

Her bright blue eyes looked at them, and Shiva saw it, for the first time.

This particular one was dying.

She was frail, and already she appeared to be wilting on the spot. Darcia watched in horror, and the previous hanabito started to let out cries of sympathy and at the same time...fear.

Shiva reached out and pulled in her sister as she began to wilt from the exposure to oxygen ("And Sulfur." Shiva added irritably, after Asagoi shouted 'Oxygen!' like an obnoxious student in science class).

"This isn't supposed to happen, huh?" the pale twin said, trying to joke about it.

"No. I don't think it's supposed to." Shiva said, searching the room frantically with her eyes, looking for the answer.

"I'm not fading away just yet..." the paler one said, and Shiva let go of her.

"What's her name?" Shiva asked, pointing.

Darcia followed the hanabito's nail-less finger to one of the previous, older hanabito.

"You mean Cheza?"

"The one with the same hair as me."  
"...Yes...That...is Cheza."

"It's her fault."

Darcia raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"Seriously. Kill her or something."

"...why would I kill Cheza?"

"Because she's killing this one." Shiva said, motioning to her sister.

Cheza blinked. "No...this one isn't killing anyone...!"

"Yes you are."

The pale, nameless twin laughed at her childish sister.

"Does she have a name?" Shiva asked Darcia, motioning once more to her sister.

"No, not yet."

"I have a name for her."

"Really?" Darcia said, interested.

"Her name should be Kalmia."

Darcia's pupil(s) shrank. "What did you say?"

"Kalmia."

The noble was speechless. Not only did she come up with a name for her sister after just being 'born' herself, but she said a name that only one person would remember...The person who Shiva was made from.

Shiva nor 'Kalmia' knew nothing about it. The reason they were so unusual, the reason they were so different was that they were fused together in another alchemical experiment; different from the ones that made all of the other hanabito.

It was even safe to say every third hanabito was made form a different version of alchemy than the rest. But this was the only time a lunar flower was fused to a human in any way.

Two women, close friends, that knew Darcia and the alchemist who made them into Kalmia and Shiva, volunteered.

The one Shiva was created from had lived on 200 years after the death of her lover, and she didn't know what do. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to live, either. So she joined the effort.

...Her nickname for the other woman was 'Karumia', a Japanese pronunciation of the flower 'Kalmia'.

The one Kalmia was created from was dying...and she knew it.

...She had nothing to lose.

Darcia wasn't sure how they could remember. Their souls were forged into the bodies made from their blood and the lunar flowers.

They were also the very last hanabito, flower people, ever made.

-

-

Hamona smiled as Darcia entered the room.

"Darcia!" she exclaimed, but she stopped just as she saw the two hanabito women follow him in.

"Hamona, please don't--"

Her eyes glanced over the two girls, looking at her with mute curiosity. She was horrified.

"Darcia...you said--you promised!--no, why!"

He frowned. "I didn't."

Jagura stepped in, and she flung herself at Darcia in a heartbeat.

Shiva really didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. That is, until a loud 'CRACK' was heard and Darcia rubbed the side of his head. She followed the direction on Darcia's face that he was rubbing and found Hamona's fist.

And Jagura turned away from the two, smiling with malice.

Shiva started to giggle; and then she started to laugh. And it went from a light and innocent laugh to a very dark, disturbed, and evil one. Darcia blinked, Hamona was horrified, and Jagura was laughing right along with her.

Hamona walked over to inspect the Hanabito, and turned to the dull white-green hanabito. Kalmia was quiet and watched Shiva laugh, and didn't really think it was very funny their master had been hurt. Hamona looked at the sickly hanabito, and with one sad look from the Hanabito's big green eyes; Hamona had the girl in her arms and holding her tight...like some small sick child.

"This is why you shouldn't create things like this, Darcia! You shouldn't even help the people who try to! They come out sick and twisted and hurt! They SUFFER!"

Jagura raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Oh, Hamona. He said he didn't make these ones."

"But that isn't the point!"

"Hamona..." Darcia tried to explain, "If I didn't take them they would have died and rotted into nothing. No one else would have taken them."

The last statement was a lie. Everyone and anyone who wanted any sort of research or power wanted them. But Darcia had known the alchemist who had made them, and even knew the two women.

But, Hamona settled down, taking his answer. She held Kalmia close, and Kalmia smiled softly and fell asleep in her arms.

Jagura and Shiva stared each other down.

Jagura wanted to see who would break down first.

Shiva wanted to know what the Hell Jagura was doing.

Therefore, Shiva was the first to speak.

"What the Hell is YOUR problem?" Shiva asked, clear as day. Jagura was caught completely off-guard.

"I...I'm sorry." Jagura said, taking a step back.

The whole room paused, it seemed. Even the air was still a moment as all eyes were on Shiva and Jagura.

"They're...very unusual. So far Shiva has proved to be the most interesting, as you can see." Darcia said, coughing, breaking the silence.

Shiva gave him a dull look. "Uhuh. Right...um...Kalmia?"

Kalmia picked her head up, and Hamona blinked.

"Say something."

Kalmia thought a moment, and then: "Something."

Shiva slapped a hand to her forehead. "Say something amusing...um...DAMNIT JUST SAY SOMETHING COOL!"

Thus far, everyone was _already_ amused and staring at the two hanabito.

"Uhhh..." Kalmia thought, and after a moment she came up with: "Darcia smells like old candy. That has been sitting out in the sun...for a very, very long time."

After that, Kalmia returned to sleep and Shiva waved her arms frantically at her sister. "See! She's neat too. Stop staring at me."

Darcia was at a loss for words. Somehow the soul had retained memories...for both of them.

Hamona was blinking in confusion, looking at Darcia as if to say; 'Why are they so different? How do they know what old candy smells like?'.

Jagura was doubled over in insane laughter...and Shiva was walking over to her.

"Hey. You. What's so funny? Stop laughing." Shiva said, kicking her with the side of her toes.

Jagura stopped after a moment and dully moved Shiva's foot aside. She looked up into the strange black eyes and her brow furrowed.

"What is your name?"

The Hanabito grinned and said it with pride. "Shiva."

Jagura thought a moment. "What is your sister's name?"

"Kalmia." This, too, she said with pride.

"What's _my_ name?"

Shiva gave her a dull expression. "How the Hell am I supposed to know?"

Jagura smiled. "Well, Shiva. You can call me Jagura."

"...Jagura. Nice to meet you."

Shiva said, and Jagura reached her hand out.

"Um, what the Hell are you doing?" Shiva asked, backing way.

"Handshake." Jagura said boredly, and Shiva tossed her hair out of her face.

"Uhuh." Shiva said, interested. She nearly mangled Jagura's hand.

Darcia finally snapped out of his stupor. "I...have to leave, actually." he said, sighing. "I wanted to have you see them before I left."

Hamona frowned. and Jagura flung herself at Darcia again.

"Oh, darling. I'll miss you."

Hamona glared at the two as Darcia attempted peeling Jagura off.

"Um, Shiva. Kalmia. Come on." He said, trying to hurry away. Kalmia looked at Hamona sadly, and the human mirrored the look. Shiva looked to Jagura with a determined expression on her face.

"I don't want to go back with him." Shiva said quietly, and Jagura melted at the woman's seriousness.

"Hey, Darcia..." Hamona said, who had been close enough to hear Shiva's comment. "Can they stay with us? While you are gone? I mean...They might not be well enough to travel that long."

Darcia thought a moment, and saw how calm Kalmia looked and how happy Hamona looked. He looked to Jagura, who nodded with a fake smile.

Shiva just watched with anticipation.

"Yeah. If you are sure you can handle them..." Darcia said, blinking dumbly.

"Yes! We can handle them just fine!" Hamona said, reassuring him.

"They only just came from their containment unit..."

"Yes, but you've had them for how long before then?"

Darcia smiled. He knew he was not going to win with Hamona. "Yes. Alright then."

He walked over to kiss Hamona and left (Jagura glared at him all the while he did that and walked out).

After he was gone, Shiva nearly attacked Hamona.

"thank you."

Hamona drew Shiva into her embrace, along with Kalmia.

"what's wrong? Why do you not want to go back? What has he done to you?"

Shiva was hesitant, but then said; "We are only his experiments...I don't want to go back into that lab."

Hamona held them both, and Jagura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Hamona."

Shiva stood and walked to a corner, and curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Julie." Hamona said, an idea coming to her. Jagura looked to her.

"What are you plotting?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're using the pet name. What are you plotting?"

"We should get them different clothes."

Jagura glanced at the uniforms both wore...that all of the other hanabito wore...and her nose wrinkled. "I agree."

"Clo...thes?" Kalmia said, picking her head up and looking to Shiva.

"I thought you were asleep." Shiva said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know HOW to sleep." Kalmia said dully.

"Bitch idiot sister..." Shiva murmured, and Jagura scoffed.

"So can we even legally take them out looking as they do now?" Jagura asked, and Hamona shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It won't be long..." she replied, and both her and Kalmia stood.

"Alright then."

-

-

Kalmia returned with Hamona, both happily carrying multiple large bags of clothes. Same went for Shiva and Jagura, although Shiva kept purposely walking into Jagura's heels.

"Stop that!" Jagura shouted, and Shiva stopped abruptly.

"Hey, you did it to me first!"

"That was on accident!"

"It wasn't and you know it." Shiva mumbled, and Jagura gave her a death glare.

"I can't believe I just blew away a whole entire fortune of MY OWN MONEY on you, you selfish brat..."

"I'm not selfish. I'm vindictive."

Hamona giggled.

Kalmia had been very easy for Hamona, not really caring what she was to wear. So Hamona bought things she thought would have been 'cute' on the hanabito.

Shiva, on the other hand, was picky. Anything Hamona picked for Kalmia ("Twins! They should match!"), and suggested to Shiva, the latter vehemently refused.

Until they reached a very dark shop, where many younger people with darker tastes walked in and out.

"What is this?" Shiva asked, her eyes widening at the sight of a certain outfit on display.

"A pinafore dress and blouse. And waist cincher...Gothic Lolita." Jagura said, and Shiva waved her hand at it.

"I want it."

Jagura nodded. "Alright then."

Shiva tried several on before finding a small enough size. And both Hamona and Jagura agreed...the style was Shiva's.

Shiva found things on her own and Hamona looked, found, brought to Kalmia, tried on Kalmia. All Jagura could do was watch and giggle at Shiva.

"I think she is going to have a seizure." Jagura said to Hamona, referring to Shiva's speed and expression.

So they at least looked relatively alike; Hamona tried 'sweet Lolita' styles on Kalmia.

Kalmia was Hamona's little porcelain doll, so-to-speak.

Shiva now wore very high-heeled shoes (to get at least a few inches or so within other humans' normal height), a corset-style dress (red and black, contrasting starkly with Shiva's gray skin and black/blue eyes), and some very strange socks.

Kalmia was walking around in a pink frilly dress, made out of a lilac-print fabric.

"Yo. Jagura." Shiva said, suddenly.

"Yes?" Jagura said, turning around.

"I like this dress. Thank you."

Hamona turned to Kalmia, who smiled and nodded.

Jagura blinked. "Wow. They know how to be polite."

Hamona shrugged, and made a face while gesturing to Shiva.

"I'm shocked."

Shiva paid no attention; and was instead walking around the room (staring at her shoes), saying in a repetitive, sing-song fashion; "Shiva-Shiva-Shiva! Shiva, Shiva Shiva...Shiva? SHIVA!"

Kalmia raised a thin eyebrow at her sister and pulled up her socks. Hamona and Jagura could only stare at Shiva in amusement.

Shiva paused, and stared at the ceiling. "Nyaaaaa."

Hamona turned to her own sister. "You didn't slip her anything, did you?"

Jagura shook her head and stared.

-

s

p

a

c

e

-

My favorite chapter is probably the next one. It amuses me.


	3. Never Forgive, Never Forget

:squeals in delight: My favorite character is introduced.

Higure and Ariake, originally, were what I called the two wolves at the end of the second manga. (The ones Blue saved when they were pups)...I changed their character a lot.

This story works in with BOTH the anime and the manga. Somehow. I made it so you could find a way to work it into both.

Anyhow. Shiva's outfit is hard to describe. I'll put a link to my drawings next chapter.

Anyone who knows anything about Hindu/Buddhism mythology will spot a lot of references to the actual god 'Shiva' IN the character 'Shiva'. You might have noticed already but this chapter takes the cake for every reference I can think of making. :laughs:

**REWRITE**

_San---Never Forgive, Never forget_

"Shiva! Kalmia!" Hamona called out, leading a tan-furred wolf to the twin girls.

"Lunar Flower Maidens normally get along famously with wolves. They're supposed to. But some react differently than others." Jagura explained.

Kalmia seemed pleased with the whole idea; smoothing out her petticoat to better adjust to sitting down.

Shiva was terrified.

The girl scrambled away from the curious wolf, who was sniffing her and licking her affectionately. Shiva screamed, her blue and black eyes widening in horror as she kicked it and began to run.

Kalmia watched a moment in concern as the wolf began to chase after Shiva, thinking the girl was playing with it.

"Shiva, calm down! He just wants to play!" Hamona said, nervousness creeping into her tone. Jagura blinked in confusion as Shiva huddled in a ball as the animal licked her.

"Get away! Go! Don't come near me!" she screamed, totally and utterly terrified. The wolf just lowered it's body, tail tucked between it's legs, and tried to lick her face.

Hamona screamed as Shiva's fingers extended into sharp spikes and killed the wolf.

After the wolf fell, Shiva curled up in a ball and sobbed.

"Shiva! What the HELL is wrong with you!" Jagura screamed at the hanabito, furious.

The dark hanabito only sobbed, shaking and pulling her knees tightly to her chest.

Hamona's eyes were wide in shock. "She's afraid of wolves."

-

-

-

Asagoi thought a moment before replying. "You were afraid of wolves? But Hi--"

Shiva glared at the doctor. "I know what Higure is. All of _them_...They are different."

"They were wolves...yet they weren't."

Shiva's eyes widened. "What do you mean..._were_?"

"You see..."

Shiva was over the table with a gun to Asagoi's head faster than _humanly_ possible, her finger already pressing down on the trigger.

"Tell me where he is, what you've done to him or your fucking brain will be splattered all over this room." The hanabito snarled into Asagoi's ear.

The chair the doctor sat in toppled over backwards and Shiva pressed her boot hard into Asagoi's chest. The handgun clicked.

Asagoi Bara grinned. "So...That's what this is really about."

Shiva replied with a guttural growl. "Tell me where he is."

The hanabito dug the heel of her boot into Asagoi's chest, making the woman choke in pain.

"In exchange for telling you where he is...Tell me how you met him."

Shiva glared at her a moment, as if deciding whether or not Asagoi was lying to her. She sighed with irritation and kept the gun to Asagoi's head.

"I'd have to tell you first how I became a noble. In exchange for the whole story, I'm going to want something in return."

Asagoi swallowed hard. "I'll not only tell you where he is, but I'll give you the resources to get him out."

Shiva's black lips widened into a grin. "Not bad, not bad. By the way, your husband is tied up in a truck heading south tomorrow morning. And your kids, too."

Asagoi's eyes went wide. "You..."

"You lead me the wrong way and they'll die. South of here..."

"Are the mine fields." Asagoi finished, her voice shaking.

"As soon as Higure is standing by my side, we can go get them out." Shiva said quietly, and the doctor nodded.

"So tell me." Asagoi said, reaching for her notebook.

"Pull anything funny and...click." Shiva said, wiggling the gun a bit.

The doctor nodded.

"Alright then. How I rose to power..." Shiva mumbled fondly, a smile crossing her face as she remembered.

-

-

Shiva lifted the knocker and pressed the button. A male servant stepped out from a hidden doorway.

"Jagura-sama has been waiting for you. Since her father's death, she has been trying to bring another female noble to power. She says you are a fine candidate."

Shiva smiled. "Ah. Of course."

The servant stepped aside and let Shiva step in.

He lead her up staircases twisting within the walls of the keep, ways to wander in without being noticed. They came to four wooden doors, and the second to the right door slid open when the servant clapped his hands.

The room was a library, and Shiva stepped in through a moving bookcase.

"Shiva-chan!" Jagura said, her arms parted in a welcoming gesture. "I'm so glad you came!"

Shiva gave a brief and fake smile, and sat down where Jagura gestured her to.

The servant disappeared, and Jagura glanced from side to side.

"Do you hear anything, Shiva?"

The hanabito shook her head. "Gone. The closest living creature is far out of hearing range."

Jagura sighed and slumped back into a chair. "Thank god. They've been pestering me all day. Now let's get down to business. I know you want to get out at Darcia for all of those...past reasons. He doesn't know you're alive. But he knows a new noble is going to rise to power. I want it to be you."

Shiva raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

The woman grinned, folding her arms. "If you obtain the ruling seat over the eastern lands, I'll help you take over Darcia's lands. Okham is a weak-minded man. He's starting to age rather rapidly. But us...you, Darcia, and I...We'll last forever. You, probably the longest out of all of us. How many years has it been? And you haven't changed a bit. I think your hair has grown. That is all."

Shiva nodded. "You want to bring down Darcia because he loves Hamona and not you."

Jagura didn't reply.

Shiva fell back in her chair with a grin. "I'm in."

A grin came to Jagura's face. "Good. Your story is...You're the long lost ruler of the eastern lands, great-granddaughter of Shinde Hitori. Raised outside of my territories in the forbidden lands, and just now you rose to power with the help of your people and Jagura-sama. You'll re-establish your capital at Nakunaru and get in a feud with Darcia."

Shiva nodded. "One issue."

Jagura's eyebrows raised.

"This." Shiva said, motioning to herself. "I'm not human."

Jagura laughed. "Oh, no problem. Just a little makeup and clever outfits will fix that. Nakunarins have been known to have pointy ears, anyways. Some sort of random defect."

Shiva nodded. "My name?"

"Make one up. Nobody thinks Hitori's kids ever survived. So no one would know the difference except Hitori's grandchildren...if, they are in fact alive."

"Nataraja-sama." Shiva offered.

"I like it."

Shiva smiled.

-

The next morning, Shiva underwent a transformation.

Her hair was cut and colored; her hair style went from being long, black and flowing to a single long 'tail' in back, bound in red leather, and the rest of her hair cut so that it appeared to be shoulder length and thin (Shiva's hair was unusually thick; in fact, while Jagura's hairstylist tried to comb it out she broke several wooden and dozens of plastic combs until a servant acquired a metal one). It was dyed a flat black color.

All of her scars were covered, and her skin was dyed. It still was a strange shade, it appeared a glittery, dark cream color.

Her eyebrows were plucked, as was her hairline. Her original hairline was jagged and uneven, and it was plucked and waxed in a normal shape.

She put on black PVC-like pants, a black collared jacket with a button at the top, black tank top underneath, and platform boots to change her height.

Jagura handed her a pair of sunglasses. "For now. Any other time you can wear a headpiece or mask."

Shiva reached in a pocket (with a squeak) and pulled out a pair of goggles with green lenses. "I'm all set, for now."

A servant held up a mirror and she surveyed herself. "Not bad, not bad. But...my hair looks horrible."

She looked around for a string and tied it up. with another glance in the mirror, she nodded. "Alright."

Jagura grinned. "I knew we could do it...Nakunaru is already set. If we leave now, you will be there by sunset."

Shiva raised a thin eyebrow. "You knew I would do it?"

"Of course. It means the downfall of the Darcias. If you didn't agree to the idea, I'd ask 'where is Shiva and what have you done to her?'."

"I suppose."

-

-

-

"So it was true? You were bent on destroying Darcia?" Asagoi asked, blinking in confusion.

Shiva growled. "Shut up!"

"AHH!"

-

-

-

Throughout the following week, Shiva learned as much as she could about the place she was now living in and the surrounding area.

That Friday night, she would encounter Darcia. She planned to amaze him.

-

Jagura was the first to arrive. She grinned at Shiva from underneath her helm. "Nataraja-sama...you look wonderful."

Shiva grinned, walking down the marble stairs.

The building had been done in marble and stone, and as of now, everything was draped in white and gold linens that starkly contrasted with Shiva herself.

Shiva wore her hair up (as she had since her hair was cut), and a silver and gold circlet that clipped from her hair draped over the bridge of her nose on her masquerade mask. The mask was black, leather, and covered only near her eyes. The sides were tooled leather, with vines etched in.

She had a leather bodysuit on, with a collar that tied in back of the neck and the legs were cut off at the knee. High-heeled white boots came mid-shin, and a gold chain with bells was around the ankle of one; making her jingle with every step. A few servants brought in the rest of her ensemble.

It was gold, and in two sections (though it appeared to be several intricate pieces). Shiva raised her arms and the servants snapped it on. There was what appeared to be a section of armor, that encased her back and torso. It only came up a little over her breasts, leaving a bit of cleavage. All that was seen was the collar that tied behind her neck, although now, it appeared to be a part of the golden armor; as if it were holding it up.

Shiva then tugged at where the golden piece ended, around her waist, at either side. Some sort of ribbon, around 5 inches thick and 5 feet long, was tied in like streamers. Then she pulled on a red skirt, that touched the floor and when she spinned it moved with her. She laced it through her armored piece so it appeared to be a part of it.

"Impressive." Jagura said, surprised. all she had worn was a full-body suit, cloak, and helmet.

"I designed it myself. I am glad you like it." Shiva said, smiling at her creation. "The only thing I didn't make myself was the armor piece. But I still designed it and put it together once it was finished. I rather like it."

Shiva looked around. "My gloves?"

A servant handed her grey gloves; they went up to her shoulder, laced up, and looped around her thumb.

"Thank you."

Jagura looked disgruntled. "Don't thank them! They get PAID to do this!"

Shiva shrugged. "So?"

"They're...they're..."

"Humans, yeah. But they haven't done anything to piss me off. Besides, if they ever did, I'd just kill them. No use fucking around with treating them bad."

All of the servants in the room and Jagura were startled.

One of the guests walked in. "Wow. All hail Queen Nataraja." he said, blinking. "I like your ideas."  
Jagura rolled her eyes. "Jereme...Fuck you."

Jereme pulled off his mask. "Jagura, as much shit as I've done to put up with you, you still insist on treating me badly." He made a strange expression, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at the same time. "Just kill me then. I kind of like this Lady Nataraja's ideas."

"You came here early to ass-kiss. Go home, Jereme." Jagura mumbled, annoyed.

"Who is this?" Shiva asked, amused._ I might just let him stay to piss Jagura off_, she thought with a smile.

"Ohkam's illegitimate son that was dumped at his doorstep a few years back. His mother _used_ to a be prostitute." Jagura said this with great amusement. "His name is Jereme."

"I don't like you speaking of my mother that way." Jereme mumbled in protest.

"Your mom."

Jereme walked away, mumbling. Jagura offered a high-pitched cackle.

Several people suddenly walked in at once, and Shiva greeted them all. The men stared at her in wonder, and women usually dragged the men away by the ear and apologized for them. Jagura grinned at Shiva from across the room, and Shiva raised her middle finger in response.

Darcia walked in.

All were quiet a moment, staring at him as he looked around.

Then, Hamona walked in behind him and the chatter continued.

"Lord Darcia." Shiva said, gritting her teeth as he smiled at her.

"Good evening, Lady Nataraja." he said, smiling, and he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_Surely, fate is taunting me_. "Nice to meet you, Lord Darcia."

His smile grew wider. His (eye) looked at her with a certain softness. "How do you know my name?"

_Um, um, um_..."Jagura told me."

Hamona was soon bounding up to her with a wide and happy smile. "Nataraja-sama! Thank you for inviting us! Nakunaru is such a lovely place! Such a shame it was hidden for so long."

Shiva returned the smile. "I know. My homeland was lost for so long. It is nice to meet you, Hamona."

Hamona offered a short bow and was soon gone and talking to Jagura.

_I owe that woman so much_, Shiva thought to herself. _She did everything for Kalmia_.

People came in waves, Shiva wondered how many people Jagura invited for her. Or how many decided to come on their own.

Every person was the same. They either tried to suck up to her or intimidate her.

She stood by the entrance. The entire place they were all in was actually mostly outdoors. Only the many pillars and linens made it appear as if they were indoors. As the sun set, Shiva sighed.

It looked very nice. But it seemed a bit much._ Jagura, I'm going to kick your ass_.

Off in the distance, the entrance to the city's center, she saw more people in masquerade costumes.

_Holy shit_.

"Jagura." Shiva whispered harshly, stumbling over (attempting to be unnoticed) to Jagura.

"Yes?"

"How many people did you invite?"

"Anyone in the noble or political families over 18. I actually know every single one of these people."

Shiva's eyes went wide behind her mask. "Holy shit. this isn't counting all those man-whores you know."

Jagura laughed. "Nope. It isn't."

Some of the arriving guests walked in. "Actually..." Jagura said, motioning over to two boys. "Those two following behind that woman? I know her, but I do not know them."

"Well...who is she? Maybe we can figure out from there."

Jagura looked uncomfortable. "Hohenheim. That guy who created...you and Kalmia. That's his wife."

Shiva stared at the woman. "What?"

"He's dead. But she isn't."

Before Jagura could say anything else, Shiva marched straight over.

"Nataraja!" Jagura shouted over the crowd. "Don't blow it."

Shiva glared at her, then continued ahead. "Lady Hohenheim! it's good to see you."

The old woman looked startled. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming."

"I'm sorry. I am just exited to meet you."

She smiled. "Really? I'm quite interested in meeting you, too." The woman's smile soon faded.

"Yes?"

"My husband was the last surviving realtive of Shinde Hitori, young lady. We never had any children."

Shiva choked. "What a coincidence. Lady Hohenheim, since you have exposed me, I have something to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Shiva nodded and motioned for her to come closer. "In a way, I could be considered your husband's child."

The woman looked at her questionably.

"You cannot tell anyone."

The woman nodded, and Shiva lifted up her mask and looked straight at the woman.

Her eyes widened and she choked a bit. "I see."

Shiva nodded solemnly and put it back down.

"Your sister? Is she alive? Where is she?"

Shiva shook her head. "I'm sorry. No, she is not alive anymore."  
The old woman smiled, her eyes wet. "You can pose as my child any day of the week, Shiva."

Shiva returned the smile and let the woman embrace her.

Jagura walked over. "Nataraja-sama! what is going on?"

Shiva shook her head. "No worries. I...didn't recognize this woman as soon as I should have."

With a questionable look, Jagura shrugged and walked away.

"Shiva-chan, I hope you don't mind I brought the 'kids'...Hohenheim and I took them in when their parents died."

"I don't mind at all." Shiva looked to the two boys.

They appeared to be around 20-24 years old, twins. One had dark hair and blue eyes and the other had light brown-red hair and green eyes. The green-eyed young man looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a cocky demeanor and the other smiled shyly.

"Hello. I do not know your names."

"Ariake." The green-eyed one said, staring at her.

The other smiled, and with a nod said "My name is Higure."

"The dawn and the dusk. Beautiful names." Shiva said with a grin, bowing slightly.

"Boys, this is Nataraja-sama. I'm sorry you haven't met her before. She knew my husband." the old woman said, waving her hand around in the air as she spoke.

Higure smiled at her and Ariake continued staring at her with a raised brow.

"Um...Ariake-san, do you have a problem?" Shiva mumbled, and Ariake's eyes narrowed.

"I know I've seen you somewhere before."

"Really?"

Lady Hohenheim mumbled something under her breath and walked away. Higure followed, and Ariake stared at Shiva as he walked away and bumped into his brother.

His eyes lingered on her black wrist cuffs. She refused to take them off...and he had recognized them.

"Fuck."

Jagura's voice came from behind her. "Fuck what?"

Shiva jumped. "Nothing. Just fuck."

"...What happened over here?"

"Nothing, really. I just told her I really admired her husband's work."

"Aha. good cover. He did a lot of things, so it would have seemed perfectly normal."

Jagura left as Shiva started nodding her head, annoyed.

After drinks were served, several people playing various instruments set up.

"Everyone!" Jagura called, from the top of the stairs. All chatter quieted and everyone directed their focus to Jagura.

"The last surviving child of the Shinde line has returned, bringing the torn apart Eastern lands together. Her power has come to full affect here, in Nakunaru, uniting the war-torn and long forgotten lands.

"She has hosted this masquerade to bring together all of the nobles and political parties to bring a fresh new start to this country. Here she is, opening the dancing tonight, Nataraja-sama."

The performers who previously set up began playing as Shiva gracefully stepped down the stairs.

All watched curiously at her outfit, fluttering behind her as she began turning.

The dance she began performing was short, but incredibly fast and delicate. It ended soon, with her standing in an odd pose on one foot, her head tilted and her hands still in place near her wrists.

All clapped as Shiva walked away from the bottom of the stairs, and Jagura approached her.

"Very nice. It seemed...strangely violent, though. I don't really get it."

Shiva raised an eyebrow and walked away.

Several people approached her to introduce themselves; she only smiled and nodded politely (though she was getting quite annoyed).

After they had finally wandered away, she stood boredly for a long while; watching everyone dance, before spotting the twin called 'Higure' being surrounded by many squealing, giggling young women.

Inwardly, Shiva frowned. She had to admit, this man was quite attractive. Though normally she thought humans all looked the same, she now realized why humans had differentiating words like 'beautiful'. She had found her definition of the word for humans.

Soon she found herself walking over to him, the women gathering around him soon leaving with disgruntled looks on their faces; mumbling complaints as they left.

She approached him with a smile. "Hey."

Between walking from one end of the room to another, she somehow had acquired a glass of some sort of drink and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said, looking at the drink a moment. "Both for the drink and for saving me."

A grin crossed her face. "That one with the feathers, I saw her hand reaching for your ass."

He laughed and took a sip of the drink. His face immediately changed expression and his face turned green.

"Is it bad?"

He nodded and pulled his sleeve to his mouth. His eyes widened and he started running in the direction of the bathroom.

She ran after him, finding him bending over a toilet, heaving the contents of his stomach out. She pulled off his cloak and started laughing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't try it, so I didn't know..."

He shook his head and reached for a towel. "No. It's okay."

"I shouldn't have given it to you without trying it myself first..."

"No...It's okay..." he sat down, and stared at the offending drink with contempt.

Shiva looked him over, now that he wasn't wrapped in a cloak. She found herself grinning.

He was thin, but had muscle. She became really fond of the tight leather pants he wore, realizing that she understood why that particular girl was reaching behind him.

"You okay, Higure-san?" she asked, pulling his green cloak closer (only so she could sniff it. She was rather fond of the scent he wore.) He nodded, and she handed him a few breath mints she had in her pocket (Jagura had gotten her addicted to cinnamon flavors), which he took gratefully.

"I'm sorry...It really was that bad..."

Shiva laughed. "Jagura-sama made it."

The expression on his face was indescribable.

"Ah...Nataraja-sama. Is it too late to ask you to dance?" He asked, standing and holding out his hand.

"As long as we leave the bathroom first. I've been waiting for someone to ask all night!"

He smiled knowingly. "The locals trying to shove their nose up your ass?"

"Precisely! They think I'm such a nice person, but actually, I wish to lock them in a closet just so I don't have to hear them ramble on about everything I've done and what they want to do."

"It is a big thing...I'm sure you already know that, though." He said with a grin. As they stepped out into the main floor, she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it is."

"So, would you like to dance?"

"I promise not to step on your feet. If I do, you get to make me drink this." Shiva said, sniffing the drink and making a face and setting it down.

"Not pleasant."

"Not at all." she said, laughing.

"I don't think I could let you drink that. I'd feel bad."

She smiled. "Oh, I'd let you stop me."

They began dancing, but it was in fact Higure who was stepping on feet.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry..." He started to walk away, and Shiva seized his hand.

"No. I'll lead."

It was quite impressive that she did; Higure was at least a head taller than her.

And Higure accidentally backed into Darcia and Jagura dancing.

"I'm so sorry!" Higure said, bowing his head. Before Shiva could say anything, Darcia had left Jagura as his dance partner and headed for Shiva.

"Mind if we switch?" he called to Higure, as he began dancing with Shiva (who was not at all pleased).

Higure made a face as Jagura glared at Darcia and wrapped her arm around Higure's shoulders. "Why not..."

"Ah! Nataraja-sama..." Darcia said, a sickly-sweet smile on his face. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Right back at you." Shiva mumbled. She purposely stepped forward and jammed her heel into Darcia's toe. He was unphazed.

Shiva attempted to lead Darcia as far away from the majority of people as she could, but he would only tug her to the center.

"Excuse me, Darcia-sama. I have to leave now." she mumbled, walking away.

Darcia followed right after her.

"I said I have to leave!" she snapped, and Darcia blinked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just captivated by you...I am almost sure I know you." He said, a strange expression on his face.

"I'm sure you do." Shiva replied menacingly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure she means she has met you before, Darcia." Lady Hohenheim stepped in beside Shiva. "This young woman must have business to attend to. I suggest you leave her alone now."

"I'm sorry, Meiru-san." Darcia stated dryly, and he walked away.

Shiva nearly collapsed. "Thank you."

Hohenheim Meiru smiled. "No worries, deary. I think Higure is outside smoking a cigarette."

Shiva nodded and headed the direction Meiru gestured.

When she got there, she found Higure in a bench by a man-made pond; smoking a cigarette, as the old woman had mentioned.

"Yo." she said, sitting beside him. He looked over and smiled.

"You managed to get away from Darcia? He gives me...a very dark feeling."

"He scares the living fuck out of me." Shiva mumbled, resting her chin in her hands.

Higure grinned. "As he does to most people."

"I can see why."

Shiva yawned and looked at the last bit of light grazing the horizon. "I'm beginning to think this will be a long night. How much do you want to bet most of these people will want to stay? Or at least within the city?"

"A lot."

"And what about you and your brother? And Meiru-san?"

"I don't think we will, actually. Mom will want to leave early, because she becomes tired easily."

Shiva nodded, and Higure took one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Shiva said randomly, thinking of when meeting him previously.

"I think he does. You confuse him, though. He told me...the bracelets you wear. They look like something Dad made a long time ago." Higure looked at her strangely.

"Yeah..."

"What do you know about them? Where you got them? And why did mom know you?"

She looked forlornly at the ground. "I've had them since before I can remember."

Higure's eyes widened a bit. "What else?"

A faint smile crossed her lips. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"That's not funny."

"I recognized them too."

Shiva and Higure turned around to see Hamona standing behind them, her arms crossed.

"I know who you are and Darcia is starting to wonder, too." tears formed in the woman's eyes. "Where have you been?"

Shiva patted Hamona's back as the woman cried into her shoulder. "Hamona. It's been a while, huh?"

Higure's eyes were beyond wide now as he saw Hamona. "What is going on?"

Shiva shook her head. "I already said...if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Higure stared and lit another cigarette.

"You were right, this will be a long night..."

-

s

p

a

c

e

-

Shiva and Kalmia's creator's last name, Hohenheim, is a tribute to who inspired my idea for his character...Ed and Al Elric's father from Full Metal Alchemist. I think 'Alchemy' and think FMA, even though it IS mentioned a lot on Wolf's Rain. And I couldn't think of anything.

His first name is Shoba, and I may or may not have Shiva talk about him.


	4. Though the Questions Sometimes Fade Away

I can already imagine the pairings people would make of this if it were part of the show...and a category on this site...every pairing but the right ones...

Shiva x Ariake

Shiva x Darcia

Shiva x Jagura

Shiva x Kalmia

Shiva x Teapot

Shiva x Meiru

Shiva x X-over Naraku (I actually WROTE this once. You may or may not want to ask. I'll post it on my LJ one day.)

Shiva x herself

Darcia x mirror (see 'what REALLY happened?' fic, chapter 4)

Darcia x death (It's not hard to imagine Darcia saying 'death, you are my bitch lover!')

Higure x Ariake

Higure x Darcia (hehehe. that would make an AWESOME yaoi fic.)

Higure x Meiru

Higure x feather girl

Higure x toilet

Kalmia x Hamona

Kalmia x Kalmia (the song---by Gackt. Seeing Kalmia fondle a CD player/walkman seems like an interesting fic.)

Kalmia x Miracle gro (hehehee)

Kalmia x Ariake (I didn't notice until afterwards. This poor fic. 3 sets of twins are being handled.)

Ariake x pole (see this chapter)

...Did I miss any:laughs:

To see my drawing of Shiva (in the masquerade outfit), check out the 'linkage' part in my bio and click on the second link to my lj.

_**REWRITE**_

_shi---Though the Questions Sometimes Fade Away_

Asagoi stopped Shiva a moment.

"Shiva-sama...I...I'll take you to him."

Shiva eyed her suspiciously, but lowered her handgun and helped the doctor stand.

"This way." Asagoi said, stepping over Neez and motioning to her left. Shiva followed closely, her gun still in hand.

As Shiva followed the doctor down the hallway, she asked; "How far is it?"

"Other side of the building."

"While we're walking there...want me to continue the story?"

Asagoi nodded. "Please."

-

-

Meiru had suddenly appeared behind Shiva.

"Everyone. Calm down or we are going to attract unneeded attention! I advise you all leave now and--"

Meiru was interrupted by a loud 'CLANG!' noise, and turned to see Ariake had slid into a pole.

"Boy. What are you doing?"

Ariake scampered up to his surrogate mother. "Um, I actually came to tell Nataraja-sama..."

He turned to her and she nodded for him to speak. "Lord Darcia...he was sneaking around into the keep."

"Don't you mean castle?" Higure said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"...Whatever."

Shiva stood and gestured for Ariake to show her. She ran to where Ariake had pointed and kept in mind that she had a dagger hidden in her armored chest piece.

Darcia had made it into the hallways that were marked off, moving towards the rooms.

"What are you doing?" Shiva's voice echoed off of the walls.

"Gomen nasai, Nataraja-sama. I was curious."

"Of what?" Shiva snapped.

"You. What are you hiding?"

There was a long silence, where a smile crept onto Shiva's face.

"What I am hiding? Well..."

Shiva pulled the dagger from it's hiding spot.

"Not just that."

Shiva glared, and pulled off her mask.

Even though they were quiet a few feet away from each other and the light was so dim, Darcia could see how unusual her eyes were.

Only one creature could have eyes like that...and it was Shiva.

"You are dead." Darcia repeated, more to himself than anyone else. He sounded almost as if he were trying to convince himself, and that maybe if he believed...

"You wish."

She crept up to him seductively, wrapping her arms around him as she came closer; her dagger making its way under his chin.

"Do you really think I would die off so easily?"

"I hoped you would have."

Shiva scoffed. "Of course. Now, if only it would be so easy to kill you..."

Higure stood at the end of the hallway, something in his hand.

Darcia thought it was a gun. Shiva knew it was a cigarette. Higure wasn't about to correct Darcia as he pointed it in his direction.

"I'm...not really sure what's going on. But if Darcia doesn't get the Hell out of here, I'll smoke the fucker."

Shiva tried not to laugh. She had heard people use the terms 'I'll smoke the fucker' when meaning they were going to shoot the person, but what Higure was doing was beyond amusing.

Shiva pulled the dagger away and made sure to knick his shoulder as she put it back in it's hiding place before walking away. Higure still kept his cigarette pointed in Darcia's direction.

"Darcia-sama, I advise you leave tonight. Or do I need to give Jagura permission to keep you here?"

Darcia walked past them to leave.

Before walking back out into the main room, he noted Higure's cigarette.

-

After Darcia had left the keep itself, Shiva collapsed at Higure's feet.

"Thank you." she said, taking a deep breath. "I was kind of looking forward to slitting his throat, though..."

Higure just shrugged. "I don't like that man. He scares me."

After she had nodded, Higure's eyes narrowed.

"What is it that is between you two?"

Shiva glared at him. "I don't like talking about it."

He frowned. "Look at me."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Shiva remembered she had taken her mask off. "Okay."

Higure nodded and Shiva turned her head away. "You're a hanabito."

Shiva nodded and tied her mask back on. "Yes, I am. So you've seen them before?"

"Shoba made seven of them. Only two have ever had blue eyes. Every other one had red or pink eyes...so that's why Meiru knew you."

"Probably."

Shiva stood and walked away, tying her mask back on.

"Nataraja-sama..." Higure's voice died off.

-

Shiva sat next to a fountain, and stuck her feet in.

"Too many people know."

Jagura nodded, sitting beside her (also sticking her feet in). "Darcia won't say anything."

"He better not."

Jagura grinned. "He won't. I can promise you that."

"If that's the case, I won't ask." Shiva mumbled, scoffing at Jagura's expression.

"Most of the people are leaving."

Shiva nodded.

"Higure was sitting in a corner. He looked kind of depressed."

Shiva glared at her.

"Ariake was trying to climb up a pole."

Shiva raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ariake. He was trying to climb up that pole."

"...By the pond?"

"Yeah."

"O...kay."

"...You gonna go talk to Higure before he leaves?"

Shiva was silent.

"Go do it or I'm sending you to bed with no dinner." Jagura demanded, and Shiva laughed.

"Fine." she said, still laughing.

Just as Jagura had said, she found Higure sitting in a corner, his cloak off and folded, in his arms.

"Yo."

He looked up.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...But...Why is a hanabito a noble? Let alone..."

"Do you want the truth?"

He watched her with a confused expression as she kneeled down and spoke into his ear.

"I'm trying to bring down Darcia."

Higure sat for a minute, putting pieces together. "Darcia was the one Shoba gave you to."

Shiva nodded. "Yeah."

"All of his hanabito went to Darcia."

Shiva nodded.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

-

-

-

"Why _do_ you hate him so much?" Asagoi asked, looking back at Shiva.

"That is one thing you never did theorize, in your book. Why?"

"Because I didn't know." Bara replied, shrugging.

They continued walking, and the doctor realized her question was never answered.

"Why are you avoiding...?"

Shiva brought the handgun up to the back of Asagoi's head. "Just leave it."

"Gomen nasai..." Asagoi could feel sweat forming on her brow.

Shiva lowered her weapon and kept walking, Asagoi letting out a sigh of relief.

-

-

-

"You already asked earlier."

"No, I asked what was between you two."

"And I said 'I don't want to talk about it'."

Higure frowned.

There was a long silence before Ariake approached them, throwing on his cloak. "Mom wants to leave."

Higure nodded and stood, looking at Shiva, who then stood and bowed shortly.

"It was very nice to meet both of you."

Ariake nodded and walked away, and Higure just stood awkwardly beside Shiva.

"What do you want to say?" Shiva asked, staring him down.

He was silent, but Shiva took a step forward and kissed his cheek.

"I will never forget you."

Higure smiled, and looked at his cloak a moment. "I hope to see you again."

He gave the cloak to Shiva, who blinked in surprise.

She watched him a moment, as he turned to walk away and ran to him.

"Here."

She took off her ankle bracelet (chasing after him on one foot made quite a few remaining guests watch in amusement) and gave it to him.

"One of these days, I'll be sure to see you again."

He smiled, waved, and ran to catch up with his brother.

-

-

-

Shiva smiled as Asagoi's eyes went wide.

"That gold thing--"

"Yeah. That was mine."

Asagoi smiled. "I see. When did you see him again?"

Shiva thought back a moment and began telling her.

-

-

-

Shiva sat boredly in her library, sifting through all of the books.

None of them were any good.

"Jagura."

"..How did you hear me?" Jagura asked, creeping into the doorway on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" Shiva said, motioning to her large pointy ears.

"...sorry."

Shiva mumbled something in reply.

Jagura walked in. "You have a meeting in a city on the border of the land. You're in luck...it's the border by me."

Shiva smiled. "So I get to stay with you?"

"Yep."

"Who's the--"

She paused when she saw Jagura's grin. "Hohenheim Meiru."

Shiva blinked.

"Her 'sons' will be at their dinner party."

Shiva nodded and returned to her (boring) book.

"Damnit Shiva. I never get anything out of you. No blushing, nothing."

"...So?"

"It's no fun."

Shiva shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"By the way...we need to leave within the next half hour to make it there in time."

Shiva stood, closed her book, and threw it at Jagura.

"Hey!"

-

Shiva and Jagura walked in to the meeting at the same time Meiru herself had. Shiva sat next to Meiru and smiled.

"Good evening, Hohenheim-sama. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good."

There was a long silence, and then "Higure is looking forward to seeing you again."

Shiva nodded.

The meeting was held because all of the nobles and other political families were having issues with the house of Darcia.

Shiva looked to Jagura, who stood up.

"If he won't cooperate, we will have to use force. I declare war on the house of Darcia."

Okham stood. "So do I."

Several others stood, including Meiru.

Shiva followed, and soon after all had stood in opposition of the house of Darcia.

"All in favor of opposing Darcia have stood, correct?"

All raised an arm into the air. "_Hai!"_

-

"Shiva, what's wrong?" Jagura asked, looking at the expression on her friend's face.

Shiva adjusted her sunglasses and sighed. "I have a bad feeling of this."

"Why?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jagura drove (she refused to let anyone else drive. All were holding onto the seat in front of them for dear life besides Shiva.) "Everything is so..." she fought for the words. "Everything is dying. The world can't last much longer. Take my words. Something bad is going to happen. The mere fact that I exist..."

Jagura was silent.

"That any of the hanabito exist..."

Jagura sighed. "I know."

The servants in the back seat were already passed out from Jagura's horrendous driving as they arrived.

Shiva stepped out and smoothed out her skirt. It was lace and ruffled, paired with a red corset top and leather choker. Jagura wore the same thing she always did--full body suit, cloak, helmet. Shiva called her fashion sense 'boring'.

Several other political families were there, all gathered in a sort of 'living room', drinking and laughing. Shiva jumped when she discovered a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Higure.

"Are you okay?" he smiled, and Shiva nodded.

"It took me way too long to realize your hand was there."

He grinned. "How have you been?"

She smiled. "Okay. And you?"

He nodded and she spotted a room with a bar, people walking in and out.

"...I am never, ever drinking any of the things these people drink. I'll stick to green tea." Shiva remarked with a grin.

Ariake walked up to them, a dog following close behind him.

"Nataraja-sama! I think you should come look at these." he said, his eyes wide. Shiva blinked and followed him.

They arrived in a sort of office, and Ariake shut and locked the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Higure demanded, and Ariake dove for a box full of photos on the floor.

"These pictures. I knew I saw her before."

Shiva kneeled down beside him, and he handed her several photographs.

A tall man with light brown hair, long, in a ponytail. He wore a suit, and had a kind smile on his face. Standing next to him were two women.

One had short blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was very thin and had a willowy frame. A smile was on her face and she wore a pink dress. She had her arm wrapped around a woman with long, thick, black hair that was in a long braid (which hung over her shoulder) and gray eyes. She wore all black and looked eerily like...

"I don't understand." Shiva said, looking at the picture. She could remember this picture being taken.

_It was a sunny day, and she had gone with 'Karumia', Shoba and Makoto to the lake. _

_"Let's take a picture!" Makoto said, smiling and hopping in front of the other three. Karumia wrapped an arm around Purashi Kanashii and leaned closer near Shoba. Makoto snapped a picture, and Karumia fell over onto Shoba, making the three fall over into the grass. _

_Makoto helped Kanashii up, and Shoba was already up and picking up Karumia._

_"Makoto! You're such a gentleman. That's why I love you."_

_She kissed the man on the cheek and they all walked to feed the ducks._

Shiva smiled and looked at the next one. It was the man she remembered, and the woman. _Her_.

"Who's he?" Higure asked, looking over Shiva's shoulder.

Ariake looked at the back. "It says his name was--"

"Makoto." Shiva said, looking at the next.

It was her, Darcia, Karumia, Shoba and Meiru.

"I was human once." Shiva mumbled quietly, looking through the next few.

Ariake nodded. "I don't get it. All of these pictures are so old. Even this one."

Ariake gave Shiva another one, and Higure's eyes went wide when he saw it.

It was Kalmia and Shiva as Hanabito, sitting together, next to Hamona and Jagura.

"How..." Higure's voice died off. He was in shock.

Shiva stared at it. "I remember."

Ariake stood up. "I knew I had seen you before."

Higure shook his head. "This is really strange."

A bell was rung and the three stood up and Ariake kicked the box under a table.

"After dinner?" he asked, looking at Shiva. She nodded.

"Yeah."

Her voice was quiet, and she grabbed Higure's hand as she walked out.

-

-

-

Asagoi blinked. "You were..."

"I was created from both a lunar flower and a human. Yes. Hohenheim always wanted to know if a soul was real. I guess...Kalmia and I gave him proof."

"As a human...she...well, you, _volunteered_?"

"I had faith in his experiment."

Asagoi scoffed. "Faith."

Shiva grinned. "What? Were you one of those religious people who lost their 'faith' and turned to science?"

Asagoi glared at her. "You don't understand what I went through."

Shiva's grin widened. "So I _was _right, huh?"

The doctor ignored her and kept walking.

"It wasn't religious faith I had. Make no mistake. But I had a feeling it would work. I always believed in life after life...I believed, at the time, this would be my new life after that life. I still am not sure if I was right or not. After everything is said and done..."

Asagoi nodded. "I see."

"I found my answer, but the questions sometimes fade away..."

-

s

p

a

c

e

-

Woot. XD


End file.
